


Android #18, Goku, and Vegeta: Wanton Warriors

by saiyajinsama



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Brutality, Competition, Consensual Non-Consent, Embedded Images, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fivesome, Forced, Fucking, Funny, Gratuitous Smut, Gross, Hardcore, Humor, Interspecies Relationship(s), Jealousy, Love/Hate, Multi, Muscles, No Romance, Orgy, Other, Over the Top, Pain, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Purple Prose, Rough Sex, S&M, Saiyan Pride, Shameless Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2020-10-09 04:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiyajinsama/pseuds/saiyajinsama
Summary: It's *not* a typical day when Goku stumbles upon a frisky Android 18, and Vegeta brazenly refuses to be excluded from the action. Can mechanical lust withstand super saiyan fornication? How far can these ultra-competitive warriors push each other when truly unleashed?Tch, decide for yourself who stands as final victor in this rendezvous of brutally gratuitous proportions—that is, if you can endure the super saiyan meathead cockery…!//All chapters edited 5/25/20





	1. Chapter 1

Seagulls, turning, cry out in the wind. Waves gently lap the glittering sand surrounding Kame House. Android #18, in a tiny pink bikini, sunbathes during a rare occasion of beach peace; Master Roshi left earlier to buy beer. Reclining in a wooden chair, rhythmic sounds of waves clear her mind of worries when—_pop_—Son Goku appears.

“Oh, hi 18!” Goku ducks a nod, embarrassed by her exposed skin.

“Goku—what are you doing here?” 18 asks, slightly annoyed, slightly amused.

“I was lookin' for Master Roshi—I thought he’d like this weird hentai.” He tosses a magazine next to her.

_“Oh?_ Did you read it already?” she teases and wriggles a little in her chair.

_“Ehh,”_ Goku says vaguely, and a blush erupts across his face.

“Don’t be embarrassed, _Son-kun,”_ she uses Bulma’s pet name for Goku. “There’s no reason to be ashamed of appreciating fit forms,” she jiggles her jugs in a come-hither way. 

She picks up the magazine and flips through, stopping at a wanton brunette centerfold. _“Oh,”_ she gasps, “that’s so naughty!” She turns her head slightly. “I love breasts; don’t you, Son-kun?” 

He nods breathlessly and watches as 18 trails her left hand down her stomach and between her thighs. 

“You know what turns me on the most?”

He slowly shakes his head.

“Muscles…. Won’t you show me _your _muscles, Son-kun?”

“Oh, I don’t think that’s a good idea,” the spirit bomb master scratches the back of his head.

_“Aww,_ why not? It’s harmless! Chi Chi won’t mind a bit,” 18 plucks at his gi, naughty excitement prickling between her legs. “Let me worship the earth’s savior!”

He tugs off his uniform top. “It’s been a while since I last sparred…,” he trails. 

She sits forward and fingers the interlaced muscles along his broad chest. _“You’re beautiful,”_ she whispers and kisses his hard abs below. 

_“Whoa…,”_ he protests, pitching a furious tent.

Her fingers flutter to his pants, brush against his enormous concrete erection. He groans lightly, reaches for her arm.

“Don’t worry, Son-kun,” she coos, “I’ll be gentle.” She slips her prim hand into his gi and delicately liberates his giant cock. She marvels at its thick majestic curvature then brushes her soft cheeks along the raging length.

She looks up into his face, bites her lower lip and asks, “May I suck your dick, Son-kun?” She stares into his dark eyes, parts her lips and leans closer. “Please, let me reward you for your sacrifices….”

With a bright flash of force, his body disappears for just a second.

His hair glows atomic blonde—he’s sheathed in electricity, but his hooded eyes are terrifying and monstrous; he closes them and gives one sharp nod.

_“Oh, yes!!”_ she cries, from root, and slithers her tongue up Goku’s super saiyan dick. 

Even from Capsule Corporation, Vegeta senses Goku’s energy flare, and he wonders what the fool could be up to by himself on a quiet afternoon. He switches off the gravity machine.

_“Kakarotto doesn’t get to have all the fun!”_ he growls and bursts with curious energy into the sky towards an old pervert’s place. 

When he lands on the beach minutes later, he finds Kakarotto balls-deep in naked Android 18’s tiny moaning mouth—while she furiously abuses her pussy.

_“Tch!”_

Goku turns; surprise and a smidge of embarrassment flit across his face but quickly transform into a glare.

18’s eyes sparkle fire. She ogles the brawny saiyans while they size each other up; she slows her fingers’ slippery clit work, edging on a fantasy of physical challenge. 

Goku pulls his radiating cock out with a sloppy smack of her lips. “Don’t worry,” he says, to Vegeta, with an absent-minded tug of his dick; “you’re not missing a fight or anything,” but his tone is a cocky challenge.

“On the contrary,” Vegeta’s eyes flick from Kakarotto over to 18, now grinding on the chair arm. “It looks like I’m missing quite a lot,” and he gives his own stiffening chub a stretch. He strides over to 18. 

_“Yo, I’m first,”_ horny-drunk Goku snorts, pointing at 18’s mouth with one muscled hand and stroking his precum prick with the other.

“I outrank you, Kakarotto. Step aside.” The prince flexes into super saiyan with a twitch of his shoulder blades. 

Goku’s super saiyan instinct is to deck Vegeta, but he waits for 18 to choose. 

She stares: Vegeta’s cock, which is colossal, strains prominently beneath his stiff battle spandex, pinned tightly against his body. She licks her lips.

_“Hmph.”_ Vegeta pulls his arms out of his bodysuit and pushes it down, past his ass, releasing the royal member; it bobs with heft.

He points in 18’s direction and pauses, to craft a sharp sadistic commandment—but she pounces before he can open his mouth!

_“Mmmm,” _she smacks her lips, then she slowly slides them down Vegeta’s twitching cock. He croons lightly as she bobs up and down gently, moaning and clutching him with both hands. 

Goku growls disappointed jealousy with electric crackles. His heart, pumping saiyan napalm, beats light years away from Chi Chi and humanity—and patience. He squeezes his fists tightly and surveys with intensity.

Super saiyan Vegeta snatches 18’s blond hair in one gloved hand and twists to better expose her mouth, forcing her to contort. “Kakarotto,” he taunts, “this is superb,” rocking his hips against her taut lips.

She gags for air, choking on his dick, feeling more and more light-headed. 

_“Vegeta, that’s enough!”_ Goku barks as he begins gathering angry energy, but Vegeta waves him away dismissively and bursts in a powerup.

“Fuck her,” Vegeta offers, smirking. “She’s begging for it, little android whore,” he smacks her hard in the face. “She wants to be an object again,” he whacks her ass, “our super saiyan fuck machine.” He smacks over and over—mercilessly—savage and raw, till her skin burns angrily. 

Water wells up in her eyes. He’s almost unbearable—_almost_. 

He reaches down and spreads her ruddy cheeks apart, flashing her oozing pussy at Goku. 

Hypnotized by her gleaming dark pink snatch, he agrees; “She isreally fucking wet....” 

18 steals a few breaths and moos shamelessly, “Which of you is gonna make me cum already?”

Snarls erupt sharply as Goku and Vegeta drop to her pussy. Two—_no_—three gloved fingers ram her hungry cunt while Goku’s callused hand palms her pubic bone and massages. Leaning close, he laps his soft sultry tongue around her clit with slow wide waves. _Kami_, he fuckin’ loves pussy!—the teasing heat, dank stink, sweet-tart sap…. 

18 pants loud, digging her fingers in Goku’s hair while he teases, sucking circles around her throbbing clit.

As he pumps, Vegeta watches her face twist in torment and rapture: _“Heh,”_ he sneers, “she’s soaked my gloves.”

He steadies his stance and brings his other hand in, pressing three more fingers into her tight churning cunt. She groans deep, guttural, and shudders around his two-handed ram, bucking, her swollen clit desperate for Goku’s tormenting tongue.

Vegeta thrusts, and like a sloppy dog, finally, Goku laps at 18’s clit. She spasms, kicking and grunting, _“I’m cumming!!”_ fucking the prince’s fingers, drenching his white spandex. 

With spasms still ricocheting through her body, Vegeta withdraws and cracks his neck with a quick twist of his chin.

“What do you think you’re doin’ now?” Goku demands, his chin dribbled with 18’s gratification.

Vegeta glares, eyes hooded now, drunk on the power of shattering the android. “I won.”

“No way! I’m th’ one who made 18 cum.”

“Idiot, she required my g-spot stimulation.”

“Come on, everyone knows it’s all about commandin’ the clit.”

Vegeta shoves Kakarotto aside, “Try to stop me,” and he grips the base of his angry cock, aiming at 18.

Goku shoves Vegeta back, grabs 18 by the ankle and roughly yanks her from the beach chair onto her back, on the hot sand. 

_"Wha—AHH!"_ she cries, twisting to face them both. 

“_Ha!”_ Vegeta scoffs, satisfied to see Kakarotto lose composure. Crouching, he offers his rigid cock to 18’s panting lips. 

Goku kneels between her legs in the sand. 

Panting, 18 tries to catch Vegeta’s sticky dick in her mouth while he pops her in the face with it.

“If you don’t hurry up, Kakarotto, I’m cutting your turn short.” 

“Don’t rush me, ass hole.”

_“Hmph.”_ Vegeta smacks 18’s face, “Get t’ sucking, android.”

“Let’s see how much you can handle,” Goku mumbles as he brings his dick up to her puffy lips, her liquidy slit—pink and glossy—and presses firmly into her tight magenta magma. He growls approval as she wrings his girth with a stranglehold. 

_“Gah!”_ 18’s mouth goes slack around Vegeta’s pumping prick—_Maybe Goku has already been rewarded by the gods!_—but another slap on the cheek reminds her to keep sucking; she gushes as her stomach flips.

Goku throws her right leg over his shoulder and clutches her left ankle, stretching her open wide. She moans on Vegeta’s dick in time to Goku’s pummels; he pumps his hips in big arcs, his sack clapping her porcelain ass.

_“Yesh_…,” she drools over Vegeta’s cock, while her tingles ascend to burning hedonistic need. She is so wet, too wet, she thinks, as Goku fervently fucks her folds—I need cock, more cock, more cock, _MORE...._

Goku pins her knees behind her ears and jackhammers from above, his thick dick stretching her pussy wide.

_“Tch!”_ Appearing behind him, Vegeta hits greedy Kakarotto with a curt shoulder check.

“Time for Super Vegeta's turn,” he barks, pushing the copulating couple onto Goku’s back. 

Vegeta kneels in the sand behind 18, over Kakarotto’s bulky quads, and tugs his soggy gloves off while grinding his rod against her perky ass. He parts her cheeks with a wide, pinching grip and watches a moment while her cunt grips the pounding saiyan dick beneath. Fuck, it’s hot, even if it _is _Kakarotto. 

“What are you gonna do now, _your majesty_?” she taunts with a huff.

_“Break you,”_ Vegeta says simply and spits in his bare hand; he rubs his thumb against her anus, probing her bottom. She gasps hoarsely, and below, Goku’s bulging cock turns a darker shade of purple. 

Vegeta props his leaden erection against her quivering rectum—_“Yes!!”_ she pants excitedly—then swiftly he shoves into her ass with the full sadism of a super saiyan, flexing his ki cruelly and pushing through resistance, against another steel pipe, unleashing fresh burning rapture within her gravity. 

_"Holy shit,”_ Goku chokes, _“that's tight…."_

18 no longer thinks; she only reacts, her base loop taking over. She tries vainly to rock her hips while skewered between the two tandem warriors moving with veteran rigor.

"You… _can _work together...," she huffs. 

“Shut up, machine!” Vegeta snarls.

_“Hnn,”_ 18 gasps, _“I’m so close again…!”_

Each saiyan's movements spur the other's, as they compete for speed and depth in her crowded, ravishing space, each disgusted yet aroused by the other's massive cock. 

"_Ah!_ Careful, Kakarotto,” Vegeta pants, “I'm gonna—_hhnnn_—slip out."

"Are you saying you can’t keep up?" Goku pants through a sweaty smirk.

Vegeta growls with teeth bared, _"Never!"_

18 yips. Her arms are pinned tightly, and her clit is sandwiched against Goku’s dense body. Every lunge of Vegeta within her quivering ass rocks her one crashing wave closer to explosive release. Even Goku’s face, below her, looks set with destruction.

“Take it—_ahhh!_—easy,” Goku gasps. “18’s gonna break my dick off.”

“Don’t blame me,” Vegeta puffs, “for your weakness,” but the proud prince warbles the end of his sentence as he nearly slips past the event horizon of his control.

"You're—_nhhnn_—both weak…," 18 interjects, but she loses herself in the growls and slippery friction of sweaty skin. Her clit—her whole sopping pussy—is molten, melty pudding.

Her hips grind on their own; she can’t stop bucking now. Her whole cunt goes liquid and clamps down hard—her ass too, which gives her cry a new lilting pitch. She yields to throbbing pressure and cries her hoarse call of ecstasy from deep in her gut, _“I’M CUMMING!!”_ The saiyans flare their nostrils as they gravely cling to control. Cocks throbbing, they breathe loud, jagged breaths out of sync while she flails between them, clenching and releasing in ecstasy.

Finally, she lies limp in Goku’s golden bear hug, her superhuman body beaten into blissful submission. Her pussy juices run down, settle in the sand, yet Goku and Vegeta still wonder, _"Who will give in first?"_ as, unyielding, they both continue to rut in her pleasure’s technological feat. 

Each thrust into her vise forces more cunty cream to slide down Goku’s balls. Now without 18 flexing her anus, Vegeta is sucked firmly into her tense ass, and Goku fights for every thrust. Is this the sort of warfare done by planet conquerors, like Freeza’s soldiers? 

_“Ah—!”_ Goku cries out but catches himself, regaining his control at the last second.

Believing Goku succumbed is all it takes to trip Vegeta’s ejaculation; he roars his climax through frightening force. Crackling bolts of energy pop and encompass him, and Goku feels the supersonic cock, crushed against his own, pulse in powerful pumps set to a silent saiyan beat. 

The primal rhythm sparks a nuclear reaction in Goku, and his pupils disappear for a nanosecond. His annihilator swells another twenty percent, easy. He palms 18’s hips and pounds her pussy like a titanium piston, getting serious at long last. 

18 howls, _“Yahhh!!”_ stretching at the seams, as she wakes to a machine gun orgasm onslaught ripping apart her insides. 

_“I… can’t hold it… any longer!”_ Goku grunts and then heaves, screaming with all his humanity-saving might, unleashing his fire cum blitz, blasting 18’s baby box. All three figures disappear in the bright flare of Goku’s galactic orgasm, pinched in spacetime as existence strobes in staccato waves; the explosion stretches into infinity, it seems. 

When Vegeta opens his eyes again, he sees he’s been thrown back several feet. So has 18, sprawled in the opposite direction, ass up, slathered in sticky jizz and coated in sparkly sand. Every breath she takes squeezes out a little more cum. 

“I came, like, a _hundred _times, you guys,” she brags from her messy heap. “I didn't tell you ‘cause I knew you’d shoot your loads too soon.”

“... Bitch,” Vegeta pouts, trying to wipe sand off his chest.

Goku breathes a long, satisfied sigh, “_Pheeew_…,” scratching his bare belly. “I’m starving!”

When Roshi arrives home later that afternoon, all is quiet and as he left it, but the dank smell of sex lingers heavy in the breeze. The old master contemplates its source while he nurses a beer and studies a titillating new magazine.


	2. Chapter 2

“Did you have to bring us to your woodsy hut?” Vegeta protests, as he and Goku pop into existence next to a bubbling stovetop.

“The old man was gettin’ too close,” Goku laughs, “and this is the safest place I could think of!”

_“Hmph,” _Vegeta spins his back to Kakarotto, although his grumbling stomach reveals excitement.

“So how 'bout that thing with 18?” Goku asks.

“What about it, Kakarotto?”

“It was amazing! Dontcha think?”

“Of course. I won,” Vegeta preens.

_“Pssh,_ I lasted the longest.”

“I made her cum first,” Vegeta snaps, “I’m the superior male!”

“What is going on—_OH_ my!” Chi Chi cries as she steps into the kitchen, investigating what sounded like squabbling saiyans but finding dangling doodads as well.

“Yo, Chi Chi!” Goku says, flashing his charming smile. 

She points down, “What is _HE_ doing out?”

Goku scratches in his wily pubic hair and his wiener bounces around. 

Vegeta burns in awkward embarrassment and cups his junk with his bare hands.

“We just got back from Master Roshi’s place,” Goku explains. “We were double-teaming 18, it was so crazy! She started the whole thing. Makes you wonder about Krillin…,” Goku rubs his ribs, lost in contemplation.

Chi Chi blinks, blinks again, then loses her shit: “You’re kicking sand all over my clean kitchen! Get in the tub, _NOW,_ both of you,” she shouts, shooing them out.

_“Heheh!” _Goku chuckles and leads Vegeta through the front door and across the yard to his large traditional tub.

“This isn’t the first time you’ve come home like this?” Vegeta whispers tensely.

“Nah, she doesn’t care so long as she doesn’t have t’ clean anything,” Goku says. He pokes the fire underneath the tub, “You’re gonna get addicted to this; _oof_, I can’t wait!”

_“Tch,”_ Vegeta cocks his head.

“Oh, and besides, Chi Chi senses ki better than she shows—Don’t tell anyone I said that!” he adds quickly.

“Really?”

“Yeah, and if she’s not in the mood when I’m all up on her fine ass,” he draws an exaggerated silhouette with his hands, “she kicks me outside. I’m not allowed back in til I ‘calm down.’”

_“Calm down?!_ You’re a saiyan for fuck’s sake!” Vegeta growls, “The hell does she expect?”

“Right? So ridiculous. That’s why she doesn’t care who or what I fuck. You know,” he says thoughtfully, “she’s really quite progressive—”

“Okay, Kakarotto, shut the fuck up. I got it. That’s pretty much where Bulma is with me. But, sometimes, she just gets so—”

“_Jealous_,” they growl in unison.

“Ha!” Vegeta sighs, “You do understand my pain.”

Chi Chi kicks the front door open and marches outside, carrying heaped platters and bowls. “All right boys, you’ll have to split dinner between you,” she arranges steaming food nearby. 

When she reaches to place the final doughy morsel on a fat heap of dumplings, Goku snatches the bun between his quick lips. Her rosy face stretches warmly. 

For the first time, Vegeta catches a ravishing smile on the ordinarily homely housewife. He blames it on hunger and the feast’s aroma, but his nose itches.

Goku gathers Chi Chi up into his thick arms and gives her a mischievous grin. He grazes his lips against hers and powerfully sweeps his tongue in her mouth.

She kisses him back but pulls away, giggling; “Goku-sa! Vegeta’s here, and we’re out in the open.”

“How do you know this half-chub isn’t for Vegeta, huh?” He waggles it at her.

She giggles more, “Don’t act crazy.” She playfully slaps Goku’s hands and slips away, into the house.

Vegeta rolls his eyes, sampling a tender beef skewer. Once again he’s playing third wheel with low-class buffoons. At least the woman’s food is incredible. 

He scarfs the dumplings and starts plowing through the fish before Goku notices and shoves alongside, inhaling squiggly noodles. Vegeta eats, trying not to notice Kakarotto’s hard-on, but the discomfited prince explodes angrily when it brushes against him—“Keep that thing away from me!”

“But Vegeta,” Goku claps a heavy hand on his sparring partner’s shoulder, “that’s not what you were saying earlier at the beach.”

Vegeta jerks away from him; “I lost my appetite. I’m getting in the tub.”

“More food for me!” Goku says gleefully and shovels sushi into his bottomless pit.

_"And that’s not happening again, either!"_ Vegeta blurts, floating from over the multi-person tub. 

He groans, sinking to his chin in steaming water, folding his legs. He releases a long grumbly sigh, tips his head back and swishes water over his hair. Soothing heat loosens his fibrous muscles, tight from animatronic domination. 

He stares at the multitude of stars arranged above him; the longer he looks, the thicker the curtain glows. He picks out red and blue globs throughout the glittering lacework and traces constellations like sprawling Draco coiling the cosmos. He drifts back to his younger days, to the tiny viewport he had while trapped in his pod, hurtling through the vacuous galaxy. Tonight, he is bathed in the infinitum of the universe, cloaked in majesty, grounded by elements, and so filled with a sense near nirvana, he closes dark, weary eyes.

_SkaDOOSH! _

Hot water slaps his stony face as Kakarotto sinks his explosive bathtub cannonball.

_“Hoo!_ This really hits the spot, huh?” Goku asks with elation, splashing up through the steamy water’s surface. 

_“Tch,”_ Vegeta rolls his eyes, “so much for relaxation….” 

_“Ah_…,” Goku gazes up, “it’s a clear night. You should check out these stars, Vegeta. There’s so many!”

_“Hmph,”_ Vegeta snorts.

“I know what you need,” Goku says. He looks back at the kitchen window and yells, “Hey, Chi Chi! Bring some beer out, would ya?”

“Just a minute, Goku dear,” Chi Chi answers.

Vegeta mumbles, “More dumplings wouldn’t hurt, either.”

“That’s right, you bastard! I only got one,” Goku punches him in the shoulder.

Vegeta smirks.

Chi Chi steps out of the house again, this time carrying two beers in each hand. She extends her arms over the edge of the tub but averts her gaze.

“Oh, Chi Chi!” Goku jibes, “You’re tryna catch another look at Vegeta’s wiener, aren’t you?”

“I am not!” Chi Chi stammers as she hands out cheap cans to the muscled gods.

Vegeta scowls but takes a long swig. Goku takes a glug of his then offers it to Chi Chi. 

Vegeta bows his head and breaks the silence: “Thank you for the delicious meal, wife of Kakarotto.”

“Oh, it’s no trouble at all,” Chi Chi blushes and takes a sip of beer. He may be a cold killer, she thinks, but he sure is polite when he wants to be.

Her husband guzzles the rest of his drink. “You should jump in, Chi Chi!” 

“Oh, shush! I’ll go get you boys more beer,” and she scuttles off to the house again.

Vegeta makes side eyes; “What are you trying to start, Kakarotto?”

Goku cracks open his second can and chugs it expertly. “Don’t think so much, Vegeta! Bulma’s cool with it.” 

Vegeta coughs into his beer, “What do you mean—”

“I’m back!” Chi Chi interrupts, with a bucketful of cans and ice.

“Perfect timing, Chi,” Goku stands up to toss his empty into the bin. “Throw me another.”

She tries to hide her flushed face from his very public dick, so she only uses one hand to throw.

She doesn’t see when Goku disappears from the tub, after snatching the can from thin air; then she is sucked up in a flash of blurry confusion and dropped in a world flipped around and very wet.

_“Goku!!”_ She yells from behind dripping hair.

_“Heheheha!”_ Goku laughs goofily. He lets go of Chi Chi’s waist and splashes over to Vegeta’s side of the tub.

The older saiyan raises an eyebrow, “Bulma would grill my balls on a skewer for a stunt like that.”

Goku smirks with an experienced glint in his eyes.

"My clothes are soaked!” Chi Chi whines, “I’ll have to wash them again, already." The panels of her tunic float around her arms. 

“Why don’t ya take a little break from cleaning,” Goku suggests.

“Just take off your wet clothes and stop bitching,” Vegeta says, rinsing sand from behind his ears.

“Yeah, what he said,” Goku says over another beer.

“And don’t get any wrong ideas. I’m not interested in looking at you, naked or otherwise.”

Chi Chi scoffs, “I’d need more beer first, anyway.”

In a flash, Goku and Vegeta transform into super saiyan and dash to the ice bucket. Neck and neck, they race the six arm-lengths back to Chi Chi’s side.

_“Ha!_ I beat you, Kakarotto.”

“Nah, bruh.” 

“Thank you,” Chi Chi says quickly, taking both drinks. “You two are so… competitive.” 

“Let me open that for you,” Goku says, with glowing golden hair, and thumbs the can open with a loud _hiss_. He holds it up to her lips and tips the can forward. He tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear. 

She sips at first, but as he tips the beer further, she gulps—sputtering her protests. She tries to take a step back and bumps into Vegeta, awkwardly close and still naked—she accidentally touched his extra-large wiener.

_“Watch it, woman,”_ Vegeta barks, cracking open another beer.

Goku catches her gaze, and she puts together what he’s up to. Never underestimate a super saiyan’s meathead cockery. She blinks at him blankly, naively. 

His eyes flash back savage lust. He can’t wait to tear her pussy apart—for being a dumb-playing slutty flirt, for being so fucking insatiable, and for always making him cum harder than ever. He chucks the empty beer can. 

He reaches under and snatches her pants down, past her ankles. 

_“AHH!”_ Chi Chi fumbles to intercept him. 

He just smiles at her flustered face and curls an arm around her. He pulls her leaden, wet shirt overhead and tosses it aside. “See? Much better.” 

Vegeta feels the tub spin, dragging stars into streaks. He readjusts his pipe.

_“Goku!”_ Chi Chi yells, banging vainly against chiseled musculature. He had pulled her gently to his frame, digging his cock into her soft skin. 

Goku easily splits her bra between the cups and whispers in her ear, “I want him to see you, to see what’s mine.” He motions Vegeta closer.

Goku jostles her giant, jiggly tits for him then gives both of her nipples hard tweaks.

_“OH…!”_ Chi Chi feels her pussy gush wickedly. He doesn’t act like this, and certainly never in front of Vegeta, this is crazy!

Goku squeezes her to him tighter, lifting her, sliding a palm between her warm thighs. 

Vegeta drains his beer. Despite his golden energy, his appendages prickle with fresh electricity.

Goku pulls her panties to the side with his long middle finger. “Look at her perfect lips,” he says breathily and gently presses one, unfolding her. He delicately traces her molten muff while Vegeta watches unblinking. 

She pleads with a little whimper, and Kakarotto gives her clit a tiny pinch. When she yips, Vegeta shifts his weight, giving his stiffening chub a reflexive stretch.

Chi Chi wiggles and begs silently, desperately, for release. Her giant boobs wobble and Goku mashes a pillowy handful.

“You’re so sexy…, it feels wrong to be selfish.” He draws his fingers down her outstretched throat then wraps them around it. 

He nods in Vegeta’s direction; “Suck his dick, Beautiful,” and releases his grip. 

Chi Chi hesitates, transfixed by Goku’s green eyes crackling with alien electricity; he blinks slowly—or maybe time merely crawls in his gravity. He kisses her tenderly.

“I said,” he repeats evenly, “suck Vegeta’s dick,” and pinches her clit roughly. She yowls and he shoves her away from him and release; _“You don’t cum until you obey.”_

She glides speechless to the sinister silent saiyan who’s already leaning against the tub’s edge. His pert dick crests the water’s surface and he rolls his thumb over the end, over and over slowly. Each step she takes feels like forever and her stomach flutters. Finally, her breath draws so close it tickles his cock.

“Are you prepared to please a royal god?” Vegeta sneers, towering over her. He smacks her bouncy, round breast with a sting. “You like that, you sick horny slit?” 

Her fears froth into excitement; she lowers her gaze, focusing on the monstrosity dripping for her. His is more curved than Goku’s, and it’s a little darker— 

Vegeta smacks her titty again, loud, in the same stinging spot. “I don’t think you even deserve this,” he cups her hand around his heavy sack.

She looks back, locks eyes with Goku. She feels the same as when he fucks her raw before battle: scared and submissive; vulnerably voluntary; intoxicated and electrified. 

“Go on, Chi,” Goku urges as he spanks her supple, jiggly ass.

She bites her lip before finally, gingerly, taking Vegeta’s crown between her lips.

“Now that’s a good girl,” Goku murmurs as he strokes her puffed cheeks.

_“Nnh,_ keep going,” Vegeta rumbles.

She squeezes Vegeta’s iron rod tight and traces her tongue down, down, down.

He reaches under and crushes her nips, rolling his greedy fingers under the water. He sees Kakarotto guide her legs apart. 

Goku reaches down and strokes over her panties, pulling at her pussy lips gently. She moans throatily, sucking tighter. 

Then, he snatches away her panties. 

She gasps on Vegeta’s dick and then stammers wildly when Goku slides his mighty mast through her maddening chasm. As he shoves up against her plump cheeks, her throat engulfs Vegeta’s suffocating dick. 

_“Kh—”_ Vegeta’s voice cracks into a moan, _“—ooOH!” _He clenches fists of her hair, and then the super elite explodes down her throat, thrusting with a stifled cry to the illimitable dragon of the heavens. 

Goku pumps, fucking unfazed, while Chi Chi draws a wheezing breath and coughs. Cum dribbles from her nose. She smears it across her face accidentally when Goku doubles his tempo. He sweeps her knees up to her chest, holding her above the water and exposing her bright pink pussy. 

_“Tch,”_ Vegeta grits his teeth, taking in her radiance. Her pussy swallows Kakarotto’s prick while she pants just like a bitch in heat. The prince feels the telltale tingles begin—_again_.

Chi Chi listens to Vegeta’s labored breaths, feels the rattly low grumble in Goku’s chest. _“Please,”_ she begs, sticking out her cute little tongue.

“More, Chi Chi,” Goku’s lips brush against her ear, “give him more, release your fury. I brought you to this cliff, now let ‘im push you over the edge.”

Vegeta bends to her aching pussy and cups his slick tongue over her peeking clit, darting with warm strokes. His brow furrows deeply and he tap, tap, taps her mound above.

_“Oh, yes, more!”_ she bounces, best she can, pinned in Goku’s arms, a slave to his salacious assault and Vegeta’s villainous mouth. She smelts Goku’s titanium dick with hydraulic strength.

From her forge Goku growls carnal sanction, _“Oh, fuck, Chi Chi…,”_ he strangles the words.

“Greedy vixen,” Vegeta snarls, “spoiled by _TWO_ super saiyans,” he slurps her sweet saiyan-filled snatch, his fingers digging painfully in her soft thighs.

Goku stretches her sore nipples; the air shifts and her sighs degrade to disconnected notes of abyss.

From inside, a corporeal heaviness blooms and then churns, faster and faster, until finally she screams and the electric wave rips through her muscles, her bones, her sinew, slaying her substance. She dies for an incalculable moment in time consuming the crushing magnitude of her crescendo….

Goku, reveling in her pulsing deluge, cums with a ferocious cry and pumps her full of his brawny batter. He thrusts a few more times, instinctively, milking his pleasure in totality. 

After a couple panting beats, he whistles with a grin. “That was intense!”

“I agree,” a woman announces, emerging from the forest’s shadows.

Vegeta, jerking his second-round meat, whips his head towards the familiar voice, _“Bulma! But how—?”_

“I caught a ride,” Bulma gestures to her side.

Android 18 steps forward into the light, next to Vegeta’s wife.

_“Shit….”_


	3. Chapter 3

Red-faced, Bulma takes a step closer to the naked and electrified group, glaring at her husband. “I can’t believe you flew to Master Roshi’s place to fuck Android 18—”

“B-but Bulma, I—” Vegeta stammers.

“—and my childhood friend—” she continues.

“That’s not—” Vegeta tries again.

“—who’s a _MAN_—”

Vegeta gulps.

_“—without including me!”_ Bulma finishes.

“Wuh-waitaminute,” Vegeta stutters.

“I’m so wet already,” she huffs, the blush across her face deepens, “just from watching you and Chi Chi and Son-kun….”

Vegeta’s jaw hangs slack.

_“Heheh,”_ Goku chuckles lightly.

“Admit it,” Bulma points at Vegeta, stepping closer. “You’ve wanted that for a long time. 18 told me what you did to her, you and Goku _together_….”

Vegeta growls gruffly, blushing.

“You secretly like fusing, don’t you?” Bulma speculates. “I know about the potara earrings, how you fuse dick-to-dick first.”

_“That’s not true,”_ Vegeta snaps as his anger reaches a rolling boil.

“But she kinda has a point,” Goku says, scratching his chin. “’Member how our wieners mash together like magnets?”

_“Grrr!!_ I never want _that_ near me!” Vegeta jabs a finger at Kakarotto’s erect penis.

Goku smirks, grips his power pole and tugs tightly, savoring the attention. “Hey, I won,” he remembers, “so I get Bulma first.”

Vegeta shoves him, “I made 18 cum first, that was the challenge.”

“Bruh, you saw that finale. I blasted your shit halfway ‘cross the beach!”

_“GRRR!!”_ Vegeta powers up in a loud burst of ki, a reactive beast.

“Goku did what?” Chi Chi whispers to Bulma.

“Okay, rematch then,” Goku says, narrowing his eyes. “Whoever can hit super saiyan _three_ first is the winner.”

Vegeta snarls, “You low-class piece of shit! I’ll—”

“Whoever _cums last_ is the winner,” 18 jumps in, officiating the contest and redirecting the chaotic crackling ki. “That way, everyone has a good time,” she smiles.

_“Ha!”_ both Goku and Vegeta scoff.

“This will be a joke,” Vegeta sinks into a deep squat, flexing round sculpted glutes.

“I’ve been waiting for a new challenge,” Goku says, squeezing his fists high and bulging both massive biceps.

Like magic or drugs, the heat of sweat, anger and saiyan testosterone perks the panting women’s noses. Chi Chi blushes behind her hands, squirming. 18 squeezes full breasts, biting her lip.

“How do I join the fun?” Bulma asks timidly, blushing.

“It’s really simple,” Goku reassures his gorgeous friend. “All you have to do is start sucking,” and with a flick of his thick wrist, muscles rippling, he wags his heavy cock in her direction.

Bulma pushes up her lab coat sleeves and crouches down between his knees, face to face with his massive erection. “What is it with saiyans and monster cocks?”

_“Tch,”_ Vegeta erupts in a flash of light. “Woman,” he barks at Chi Chi, then he points down next to his foot: “Kneel.”

Chi Chi settles obediently on her knees beside the prince while Bulma sucks gently on Goku.

“Before you please Vegeta-sama, you must pray,” Vegeta intones with arms crossed.

Chi Chi bows her blushing head in sexy solemnity. “Please bless me,” she begins, “with your mighty cock, your highness, Super Vegeta.”

18 snickers, “You two are ridiculous!”

Chi Chi remains steadfast, “Confer on me divinity so that I may be your vessel to fill as you need and do as you please.”

“The cocky bastard is grinning…,” Bulma huffs, between choking plunges down Goku’s cock.

It’s almost too easy, Vegeta thinks. He yanks a few pumps of his dick before thrusting past Chi Chi’s tiny lips, digging his fingers into her scalp.

She gags, trapped against his masculine musk, and digs her stiletto nails deep into his bunched quads—to no effect.

“Your bitch is thirsty, Kakarotto,” Vegeta growls low.

_“Hnph,”_ Goku snorts forcefully, then he explodes in golden light, still buried to the hilt in Bulma’s mouth.

The _whoosh_ of energy drowns out her muffled whimpers as his cock engorges with electricity. He gives three hard pumps, before she gags and her mouth fills with hot vomit. He pulls out mercifully as she heaves and curls on the ground.

_“Bastard!”_ Vegeta roars and he jabs hard down Chi Chi’s throat. She belches deep and, instantly, beer spews up his veiny prick, covering his balls and thighs and even her face in frothy, yeasty vomit.

18 cocks her head as Goku approaches her, “I guess it’s my turn—”

Goku cuts her off, forcing his dirty cock down her throat.

Vegeta steps over Chi Chi and shoves next to Kakarotto, pressing his dripping tip into the corner of 18’s mouth, next to Kakarotto’s cock.

“You jealous fuck,” Goku huffs.

Vegeta growls angrily, “Open up wider, bitch.”

18 shakes her head, mumbling vainly.

“Once again, I have to show this idiot I outrank him,” Vegeta digs his hips forward, stretching her lip roughly.

The tiniest tip of pink tongue darts from the corner of her mouth, stroking Goku’s glowing dick. Vegeta grinds against her darting tongue, and presses, forcing his thick erection past her taut lips.

“Fuckin’ ass hole,” Goku growls, but he thrusts harder down 18’s throat, clutching her skull tight.

Burning pleasure floods Vegeta’s arms and legs and he smirks; he clutches 18’s wrist, leveraging her arm roughly, and thrusts his hungry dick, wrenching her shoulder, and he hears a deep _pop_; her arm dangles limply, her lips curl in horror, but her scream is muffled by the savagely competitive dicks.

She heaves and so, together, the saiyans pull out of her swollen red mouth; she retches loudly, splattering the ground. She coughs and heaves and cries out in pants, holding herself up with one arm, the other hanging useless at the shoulder. Tears leak down her face with snot to her chin.

“Wipe your face,” Vegeta taunts. “Oh, that’s right, you can’t. _Your arm is fucked!”_ He flashes in a quick blast of power, stretching with Grecian grace, and sizzles in the stupendousness of super saiyan two.

_“Ha ha! _See, Kakarotto? You will never beat Super Vegeta-sama.”

“Well, let’s try putting them all together,” Goku says and gathers the women in his powerful arms—amid quips and squeals—and dumps them in a heap.

Vegeta watches closely as Goku literally strips Bulma’s clothes; she shivers, and her dark pink nipples harden to nubs. With a grimace of painful pleasure, Vegeta turns to 18 and rips off her pink bikini, starting with the top. Her large breasts bounce against Chi Chi’s, and he reaches, squeezing greedy handfuls.

Goku steps around, draws his fingers down, pulling pussy lips open delicately, one after another. He probes inside them possessively, finger fucking their soppy snatches two at a time. He strokes ever so firmly against two g-spots, and Bulma and Chi Chi moan nectar tones, nearly pissing themselves. He withdraws his broad hands, and a chorus bursts forth in groans of desperate disappointment.

He traces his pussy-slicked fingers across their mewling mouths, receiving tiny licks in return. Their hands stretch out, fighting to wrap slender fingers around his erection, concrete with anticipation.

Vegeta crawls into the tangle of legs and burrows his tongue deep in the closest folds—Chi Chi. He drags his tongue slowly up, around her clit, and nibbles across her thigh, moving to his next victim. He plunges again into pussy, this time 18’s, swirls his tongue around her swollen clit, then nips his way to Bulma’s cleft. He moves down between her pleats, thrusting his wet muscle inside, and ends with a curl around her perky nub.

“Oh, please! Fill me up! Fill me with cock!” Chi Chi begs, wiggling her ass desperately in the air. In fact, all three wriggled in a frenzy, calling out to Goku and Vegeta in layers of pleas and bleats.

“You can keep up, right, Princie?” Goku asks with a big cocky grin, as nearly half a dozen hands clamor over his enormous cock.

_“Tch,”_ Vegeta scoffs, “I will outlast you.”

“Then let’s get started; Chi Chi, here, on top,” Goku says, guiding her over Bulma.

“Yes, Goku-sa!” his wife complies easily, though her face burns in embarrassment as she parts her creamy bare thighs above his oldest, sexiest friend.

“And _you_,” he palms 18’s hip, “are gonna straddle Bulma, yeah,” he helps 18 rest on Bulma’s hips.

“You’re making this so complicated,” Vegeta grumbles.

“Now, let me taste those juicy pussies!” Goku tips excitedly into Bulma and 18 from behind and breathes in deep; 18 leans forward to accommodate his slick satisfying tongue.

Across from Goku, Chi Chi gracefully sits back out of the way, over Bulma’s flush, panting face. Vegeta slicks his fingers down Chi Chi’s gushing gash while Bulma revels in the heady aroma; she reaches her tongue up gingerly and caresses Chi Chi’s little petals—she cries out, gasping. Then Vegeta presses three firm fingers inside her hot cunt, pumping with purpose. Drowning in the intoxication of Chi Chi’s pussy, Bulma moans, thrusting her hips against 18’s in erotic adolescent humping.

Vegeta smacks Bulma, “You filthy whore,” he growls out low.

She well recognizes the intensity of need in her husband’s dark eyes, sparking liquid fire in her voracious vortex. She opens her mouth, stretches her little tongue out towards his thick cock, “Gimme….” She moans in a high pitch, stretching her neck in a sexy curve.

Vegeta slides his wide tip down, between Chi Chi’s jiggly ass cheeks, then slips into Bulma’s impatient mouth below, much to the other woman’s disappointment.

Bulma swallows Vegeta’s cock with relish, and then she feels Goku’s broad tip press between her and 18’s slick, hungry pussies. She pants faster, praying for penetration, but he thrusts on, between their pouty pink pussies—against so many slick lips all at once. Chi Chi ducks down to kiss his dick tip, peeking from their juicy jumble of folds, and laps at 18’s clit and then Bulma’s, smooshed together. Goku slides his dick back and forth, and Chi Chi sucks on his tart deliciousness each time it appears.

Vegeta lifts Chi Chi’s feet up, separating her from Bulma’s devilish mouth, and rests her knees past his shoulders, propping her pussy in front of his face. He slurps hungrily on Chi Chi’s sweet slit above, tingling with conquest through to his rigid piston, fucking Bulma’s mouth beneath.

Draped on Bulma’s middle, Chi Chi watches as Goku spreads 18’s cheeks better.

She gasps excitedly, wiggling with anticipation.

_“Heh,”_ Goku chuffs as he lines his dick up and thrusts into her finally.

18 howls with glee, groans with his pressing presence, and then—_"No!”_—she gasps as he slips from her pussy to pierce Bulma below; her swollen lips now bloom to swallow his engorged penis.

_“Yesh!”_ Bulma gleefully mumbles around Vegeta’s cock.

Vegeta noshes on Chi Chi’s snatch as she moans. She sucks her fingers then traces them lightly around Bulma’s perky clit as her husband thrusts into her.

Goku flicks his eyes to Vegeta’s, and they reflect in a transcendental second of saiyan inevitability—both of them angry and aroused, jealous and triumphant, appeased but yearning, still reaching, burning for ascension.

18, eager to push them farther, tests Goku’s patience. “You’re too nice to please a being like me,” she looks away, bored. “Your mercy, your empathy, they make you weak.” Leaning on Chi Chi, she sets her shoulder in joint with a pained grunt, piercing Goku with her glare. “You don’t understand the pleasure of pain.”

“Then you don’t understand me,” Goku whispers low, cold, and begins a growl in a deep rumbling tone, and then light blasts from his every atom, knocking 18 back with his heated energy. His hair, already golden, grows down his back in a frightening cascade of spikes. His growl ends in a monstrous shout, pulsing in flowing ki, _“RaaaAAAHHH!!” _

Thick, brow-less ridges now darken his closed eyes.

“Bastard!” Vegeta snarls, _“I am the prince of all saiyans!”_

Goku snaps his eyes open, fires back, “And I am the savior of the galaxy.” He looks down, “It’s time to get serious,” he palms 18’s ass cheek and skewers her through the pussy.

_“AH!!”_

“Please, Vegeta-sama,” Chi Chi begs, watching 18 get fucked properly, _“please give me your cock….”_

18 grinds against Bulma, each hip pump pushing her closer to the slippery edge of carnal release. And then 18 feels large fingers from behind, more powerful than she can resist, slick and swirling against her sensitive ass hole.

Vegeta drops Chi Chi’s knees back to the ground and pulls his dick from Bulma’s mouth. He rubs against Chi Chi’s hot wet pussy while Bulma resumes licking her clit.

“Please, Prince Vegeta-sama…,” Chi Chi moans, “I need your cock! Deliver me from this dick-less hell….”

_“Heh,”_ Vegeta smirks, and at last he lances swiftly, landing his length snug in her belly.

_“THANK you, Super Vegeta-sama,”_ Chi Chi squeals, _“Ohhh!! Fill me forever!”_

_“Mmm…,”_ Bulma moans into Chi Chi’s muff, turned on more by her ecstasy. She quickens her movements, closes her circles on Chi Chi’s suffering clit, laps at the dripping juncture of her friend’s vagina and her husband’s throbbing cock.

Vegeta thrusts hard into his rival’s wife, digging his bare fingers in her fleshy thighs. But the rougher he fucks, the louder she squeals. She bucks back forcefully, squeezing his dick with succubus strength and song.

_“OHhhh, fuck, yesss…,”_ she hisses, melting and hardening around him, pushing back hungrily and grunting her delight.

Goku, nostrils flared, buries three golden fingers into 18’s ass and her body quivers along a wave, inviting the rest of him inside. He deserves her; _he owns her_. The fiery sadism of his saiyan blood distorts reality, overtakes his humanity.

He snarls as he rips his fingers out, clenches her perfect ass, then spears savagely with his commanding cock.

_“GOKUUUUU!!”_ 18 crows.

Goku slips a few thick fingers into Bulma’s empty pussy, much to her pleasure. She sucks away at Chi Chi’s plump clit and, as Vegeta ruthlessly skewers her just so, Chi Chi implodes and erupts as never before. She rips apart at every particle, immediately reborn every second, over and over within blinding fire of pleasure.

_“Tch… AH!—"_ Vegeta pants as Chi Chi pulses her climax around his cock.

Then Goku hooks his arm around one of 18’s legs and digs deeper into her backside as she screams agonizing rapture. He rocks 18 into orgasm oblivion, tearing at her body, at the juncture of joints and nerves, wrenching her leg in an assault of frenzied pumps; her hip pops loudly with a _CRUNK_. Torn out of place, she screams excruciating agony. Bulma cums, humping with juvenile pumps against 18’s pelvis, unable to stop herself from grinding on 18’s pain. With the telltale song of her shattering climax, her hungry pussy squeezes Goku’s callused fingers, and for just a moment his eyes roll back and he feels his grip on control begin to slip.

_“Fuckin’ super saiyan three,”_ 18 chokes and huffs between heaving sobs, “I’ll never cum like that again….”

_“Hmph!”_ Goku smirks, raising an eyebrow. “You have another leg,” and he thrusts harder against her tightly clenched behind.

“You’re still going?!” Vegeta roars, still recovering from the grip of Chi Chi’s orgasm.

_“Nngh!”_ Goku grunts, “But I might lose the contest,” he growls at 18, “if she keeps squeezing me—_Ah!_—like this!”

With mad clarity, a lightning bolt cracks and shatters Vegeta’s mind—he knows how to win, how to last the longest: _I must make Kakarotto cum_.

Vegeta’s pupils flicker as seething rage floods his senses. _I’ve been holding myself back_, he thinks, huffing. _All along, my pride has been in my way._ He feels his ki prickle, transform and ascend, his anger exploding with realization. _The harder I tried, the weaker I became_.

Vegeta snarls, saliva flying, _“You fucking sonofabitch, I will show you.”_ He flashes from view and appears behind Kakarotto.

His pupils flicker, disappear, as he wedges his mushroom cap tip against Goku’s ass hole. _I will do what it takes to be the strongest_.

_“I’LL SHOW YOU ALL!”_ he roars like an alien animal and tips his head back. His body disappears in white light, and then from an oppressive burst of power, he reappears, flashing in new glowing energy, with monstrous, long gold hair and cold inhuman eyes—no eyebrows. His gigantic dick pulses triumphantly at Kakarotto’s puckered anus.

“What the fuck…?” Bulma breathes slowly.

“Never before have I felt such deep anger and hard satisfaction at once,” Super Saiyan Three Vegeta rumbles. “I have broken free, and now I will break you,” he nudges hard at Kakarotto’s ass hole.

_“Get on with it already,”_ Goku grunts, gritting his teeth, caught in 18’s vise.

“_Hmph_—” Vegeta heaves, _“HYAH!”_ and plunges his swollen cock through Kakarotto’s choking ring of crushing saiyan muscle.

_“AHHH!!!”_ Goku cries in twists of rapture and torment, clinging tightly to 18’s hips.

Not since breaking Kakarotto’s back and stomping the shit outta him has Vegeta felt this high, this electric—_so salaciously saiyan_. The power, the dominance, the sheer pleasure electrifies his buzzing muscles; he stretches Kakarotto’s hole grotesquely tight. He must hold on, hold it, breathe. Win—_It’s so close_.

Goku throbs in 18’s tightening ass; she clenches every time he moves or Vegeta groans, and then there’s Bulma’s lilting voice, groaning in her own bliss, and Vegeta’s colossal dick…. Chi Chi begins to cry out again as another orgasm builds deep inside—_it’s all so stimulating_—Goku finally adds a growl to the swirling climatic cacophony.

_“Heheheh, you can’t win, Kakarotto,”_ Vegeta rumbles, like a madman, energy crackling into tremendous snaps. _“You will bow before my supremacy!”_

Goku braces, shielding 18 and Bulma beneath him, as his enormous body receives the galactic force of Vegeta, pounding violently in super speed, invisible to human eyes. Goku’s face looks wrenched in pain, but he yells in new pleasure, dumbfounded by the crippling indulgence.

He rocks his hips, to feel 18 around him, and cries out again as his movements draw unrelenting Vegeta’s wide crest close to his sensitive entrance, stretching him even tighter… and Goku screams, _“Oh, Super Vegeta! I’m cumming—haaahHHH!!”_ His virgin ass hole spasms on the other saiyan’s dick, and he pumps his hips, spewing sticky jizz up 18’s quivering ass, shooting her airborne with the force of a weak kamehameha.

“I win! I am Super Vegeta-sama!” the prince puffs proudly, but inside, he panics. _If Kakarotto hadn’t squeezed so fuckin’ hard_, _I would have cum_….

Chi Chi and Bulma watch in shocked silence.

Pale-faced and wide-eyed, Goten peers from his bedroom window.

“And now, it’s my turn,” Vegeta growls and lifts Goku in the air as jizz still jets from the younger man’s cock.

“Va—Vegeta?” Goku mumbles drunkenly. 

Flexing like a cocky super saiyan three fuck, Vegeta pumps him like a giant Fleshlight up and down his glowing dick, milking himself with Goku’s defenseless ass, and quickly, Vegeta roars: _“Ohhh… GokuuuooooOOH!!!”_ he cums hard with explosive cathartic release in Goku’s ass, blasting him comically, long hair and all, into the air.

_“Hooo boy,”_ Goku breathes, lying on the ground chuckling. “My wiener is tired…. You win this time, buddy!”

_“Hmph,”_ blushing, Vegeta nods with annoyance.

Goku walks up and wraps an arm around his shoulder. “That was amazing, I’ve never had an anal-gasm before!” he pats triumphantly on the prince’s pec. “I’m ‘bout ready for round two.”

_“NONE OF THIS HAPPENED!!!”_ Vegeta screams, rattling the earth.

The tremors in the ground are gentle; Master Roshi doesn’t stir from his beachside chair, hugging his copy of _Ass Blasters_, as salty waves lap the shore.

[ ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiyajinsama/works)


End file.
